


Breakfast

by Woon



Series: Valentine Bingo Exchange 2020 [12]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, F/F, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Barbara wants to stay in bed.
Relationships: Barbara Kean/You
Series: Valentine Bingo Exchange 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619749
Kudos: 9





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> a small blurb for the Valentine thingy I am doing with a friend

“Can we just stay in bed today, lover?” Barbara buried his face into your chest to block out the sunlight spilling across the room.

“We’ll have to get out of bed eventually, hon,” You rubbed her back gently, “Breakfast calls.” 

“How about breakfast in bed?”

“Someone will have to get out of bed to make it though, Barbara.” you pointed out the obvious to her.

Barbara lifted her head up as she started unbuttoning your pajama top, “I was thinking of a different kind of breakfast, baby.” A small smirk crossed her lips as your face reddened.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? let me know with a comment. or maybe a kudos.


End file.
